truth or dare? is it hell or heaven?
by crazykillingbunnierabbit
Summary: ever since they got position as head boy and head girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become close friends she asks him to play truth or dare with her and her friends but could one innocent game turn into something more 7th year sirius never died
1. Chapter 1

"hey Draco." Hermione said walking into the heads common room.

"Hey Granger." He replied.

"would you mind playing a game of truth or dare with my friends and I"

"yes"

"thanks i thought i would have to try harder to convince you"

"no i meant i would mind not i would come" he said smugly

"oh please"she begged walking over to him

"no" he then returned to reading his book. Hermione walked over took his book and sat on his lap. "Granger get off and give me my book" he said agitated

"the guys really want you to come they said you don't even have to play please..." Draco sighed he wasn't going to get out of this.

"fine now give me my book back and get off my bloody lap"

"OK" she hopped up and held out his book witch he grabbed immediately "come on"

they walked to the room of requirement in silence.

once they walked in Ginny said "great your all here"

"Draco is only going to watch"

Draco walked over and sat in a chair in the corner and saw that all of Hermione's friends were there. Longbottom potter weasel the twins Ginny and Luna were all there.

"i go first"Ginny shouted "Hermione t or d"

"dare"

"i dare you to kiss harry"she then looked over at Draco who was glaring at harry as Hermione and harry moved closer. everyone in the room knew about Hermione and Draco's attraction to one another. Hermione told harry and Ginny about her feelings and Draco told Luna.

after many more truth and dare questions Hermione asked Luna truth or dare?

"truth"

"what is the 1 thing you want most and it has to be something that could actually happen"

"to have my first kiss but with someone i know like a friend but not a close friend so it wouldn't be aquard"

"aww"said Ginny "OK Hermione truth or dare?"

"dare"

"i dare you to kiss Draco for a minuet"

Hermione then got to her feet and walked over to were Draco was sitting. he then rose to his feet so they were eye to eye. she kissed him gently until Draco took control and pushed her against the wall. she then intertwined her fingers with his. he skimmed his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave him.

"Ginny its been over a minuet"Neville said

"i know just leave them alone"

Draco then pulled back, only because he needed to breath, if he hadn't needed oxygen he never would have stopped. Hermione then walked back and sat down

"Draco are you sure you don't wanna join" Ginny said

"no no I'm - um I'm fine"he looked as if he was in a daze.

Sirius then burst in "harry Dumbledore told me i could find you here"

"Sirius its great to see you"

"i feel like I've missed something because you and Malfoy aren't trying to kill each other and you all look weird, especially him"he said pointing to Draco, who was now smiling like a mad man, chuckling to himself, and staring off into space. in other words acting like a drunk lunatic.

" um can we talk about that later" harry said

"yea sure" Hermione suddenly burst out laughing

"oh great now shes went mad just as Malfoy comes to his senses" Ron yells

Hermione leans back on Malfoys chair Malfoy had already fallen out of it some time during his laughing fit and was sitting on the floor beside her "That's going to be interesting" she said. Draco then started laughing again they were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support harry then joined in followed by the others "imagine if he walked in a few minuets before" Ginny said

the entire room was in hysterics" wile Sirius looked at them as if the had all gone bonkers.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so sorry it took a wile to wright the next chapter but i have had a lot going on. so here it is. please review.

*later that night*

"That was really sweet, what Luna said" Hermione told Draco, while they were sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Hey Granger, I'll be right back." He said.

"OK"

He then ran to the Ravenclaw common room. He hesitated then knocked on the portrait slowly.

"Hello how- oh its you, what do you want,"Cho said answering the door.

"Nice to see you also. Could I speak to Luna?"

"Why?"

"Because."

Cho thought about it and then went to get Luna, not even inviting Draco in, wich he found very rude.

Luna then came down the stairs with cho.

"Hello Draco how can i help you?"

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked cho

"No, I don't trust you."

"Fine" He leaned in and kissed Luna. She slowly started to kiss back, as he wrapped his arms around her waist ,she put her hands on his upper arms

When they broke apart Luna asked "What was that for?"

"So you can get your first kiss over with."

"Thanks" She said and then skipped back into the common room. Cho was standing at the door with her mouth hanging open. Draco smirked and walked over to her. He pushed her mouth shut then whispered in her ear "You better learn to trust your head boy, bitch." She then let her mouth drop open again as he walked away from her. He turned around and said "Oh and you look very stupid with your mouth hanging open like that."

Once he got back to common room he told Hermione "If Cho tells you anything about me, she deserved it" Then walked into his room.

how was it good? bad? please review.


End file.
